


Cupcakes and Other Sweet Things

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, Sex Is Fun, Swapping Clothes, cupcake assless chaps, cupcake assless chaps are high bi fashion, humor AND porn, lighthearted fun, writing porno just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Lighthearted, plotless, ridiculous bit of sexy fluff. A. k. a. somebody wanted Winnetou in cupcake assless chaps, somebody wrote it. Don't read unless you want the intellectual equivalent of an American cupcake (sugar, it's like all sugar in there).





	Cupcakes and Other Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



"Cupcake assess chaps? You're wearing cupcake assess chaps?"  
Winnetou pouts. Perfect, kissable, almost feminine lips, shiny with a layer of strawberry lip gloss.  
"You don't like them?"  
Charlie blushes, and against himself, ventures a look down, to Winnetou's legs, encased in soft looking fabric, dusky pink with a bright cupcake print on it, his cock brazenly on display, half-hard, bronze skin and pinker, more delicate head.  
"They are hot", he manages. "They are also ridiculous."  
Winnetou smiles, angelic and yet mischievous.  
"Want to break them in?"  
Charlie goes down on his knees, face to face with the pretty cock, his hand coming up to cup the round, firm ass, stroking smooth, warm skin.  
His face burns with a delicious anticipation as he leans down to nuzzle the cock, breathes in his lover's clean, masculine scent, darts his tongue out to lick at the very tip of the cock.  
Winnetou's breath hitches imperceptibly.  
"Mmm tasty, the cupcakes suit you", smiles Charlie and opens his mouth to gently suck at Winnetou. The feeling is incredible - warm, soft skin, spit-slick, musky and salty with clean sweat, sliding between his lips and over his tongue. He explores the taste and texture, lapping at the thick head in a way that always makes Winnetou's knees buckle before long. Long, agile fingers grip Charlie's hair, as though to prevent himself from thrusting down Charlie's throat.  
Charlie retaliates with a firm squeeze of Winnetou's perfect ass, wringing a choked half-moan from him, then releases the cock with a wet pop, watching it stand up, swollen and flushed and wet, licks down the underside to the base, nuzzles into the soft, smooth skin of his lover's balls before taking them, one and then the other, very gently in his mouth to lick and suck.  
"Charlie", whispers Winnetou.  
"Shhh... Let me please you, let me blow your mind," Charlie whispers back, and kisses chaste little kisses back up the underside of his lover's cock to take it back into his mouth, letting his tongue play over the head, light teasing licks and firmer presses of the tongue, settling into a rhythm of gentle suction that milks spurts of thick, salty precome from his lover's cock and breathy moans from his lips - right until Winnetou spills in his mouth, salty-bittersweet, then withdraws, pulling Charlie off gently by the hair.  
"Come here", he orders and Charlie rises, desperately hard and dripping, letting Winnetou kiss him and share the taste.  
"I love it when you wear my clothes", purrs Charlie.


End file.
